


Will You Still Love Me?

by danime25



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), This is basically implied golden deer route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danime25/pseuds/danime25
Summary: (Post Golden Deer Route with S-Support with Seteth)Seteth and his wife, The Queen of the United Kingdom of Fodlan decide it's finally time to announce their marriage and have a proper wedding. But what will they do if Flayn is the one most opposed to the idea?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Will You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody, I finished Golden deer not once, not twice, but thrice. Because I really wanted Claude, but I also wanted to S-Support Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, and of course Seteth. I don't really know who I love more now, but since Seteth got his fic first, maybe it's him? Anyway, enjoy this little fic!

“My love?” Seteth asks meekly  
  
“Yes dear?” Byleth asks back  
  
“Do you suppose it’s time we tell Flayn that we intend to officially get married?”  
  
“Yes, I think the sooner she knows, the better. Though what do I know, being her professor for years.”  
  
“There’s no need to get smart with me.” Seteth says bitterly, before his façade cracks and he presses his lips onto his wife’s head  
  
“I love you.” She’s the first one to say it before Seteth nods and says a soft, “I love you too” to match  
  
“I mean it though. Do you suppose it’s time we told her?”  
  
“Told whom what?” Flayn comes bounding into the office of the Garreg Mach Monastery that the King and Queen of Fódlan used to organize their battle strategies, mull over dignitary visits, and examine repossessed relics.  
  
“Well Flayn… as you know, your former professor and I have been courting each other for a couple years now.”  
  
“Courting?” Flayn laughs at her father’s use of such a formal word  
  
“Yes.” His face turns a soft red, “Regardless. I feel as though… when we promised our love to each other after the war, it was a private vow between the two of us. So I thought, and she agreed that it was time to make our marriage public, with a wedding ceremony.” He comes out with his intention. The first thing they see after Seteth mentions “wedding” is Flayn’s smile dropping completely from her face  
  
“Father, are you mad?!” She stomps her foot down like a child  
  
“Flayn, what is the matter?” Seteth reaches out to try and calm his daughter down. She swats his hands away as she continues her tantrum  
  
“This is a disgrace to the memory of Mother!” She shouts at him and runs off to her room before Seteth can reassure her in anyway  
  
“I… That did not turn out how I expected, truthfully.” Seteth sighs deeply and rests his hands in Byleth’s open palms, “I’m sorry my love.”  
  
“Seteth, it’s alright.” She consoles him and rests her right hand along the soft crease of his jawline before kissing him, “Do you want me to talk to her?”  
  
“No, if I cannot reason with her, then you wouldn’t be able to either. I know you’ve acted as her mother for years, but if she’s this heartbroken over her birth mother then I can only imagine the fury she’d unleash upon you for going to talk to her.”  
  
“Okay. I have to run to the dining hall anyway. Claude and Raphael will be here in two days’ time to discuss trade between Fódlan and Almyra.”  
  
“Ah yes, I’d completely forgotten. Thank you dear.” He sits in his chair behind his desk and sighs as he rests his head on the tips of his fingers. While she did in fact have to go to the dining hall, she didn’t go there just to talk with the chefs about what needed to be prepared. She made a fish gratin and walked to Flayn’s room across the monastery.  
  
“Flayn?” She knocks softly on her stepdaughter’s door. On the other side, she heard quiet sobs until she heard the floor creak under the tiny steps of Flayn and she cracked the door open just barely  
  
“Yes?” She asks, using the edge of her dress’ sleeve to wipe away any excess tears she had left on her face  
  
“I made you a treat. May we talk?”  
  
“What did you make?” She opens the door just a tad more to let a whiff of the fish into her nose and she lets Byleth in. After serving the gratin to her daughter, Byleth sits on the floor with Flayn and they eat in silence. “Mother was a good cook. Just like you.”  
  
“I know, your father has waxed lovingly about her almost ad nauseam.”  
  
“Sorry.” Flayn laughs quietly to herself  
  
“I hope that… when I pass one day, he’ll wax about me with the care and passion that he always speaks of your mother with.” Byleth smiles softly  
  
“Don’t say such things.” Flayn looks upset again, “You have the soul of the Goddess, do you not? Don’t say you’ll pass… I couldn’t bare to live life without you or my father in it.”  
  
“I’ll pass one day, Flayn. You’ll pass too, but when you pass, you’ll have me, your mother, and your father all there to welcome you and spend together forever.”  
  
“Okay…” She sighs softly  
  
“Is something still troubling you Flayn?”  
  
“Yes… I didn’t want to tell my father because I pay close attention to the care and love he gives you… and the happiness you give him in return. I knew you two were married… but I am concerned about it.”  
  
“Because of your mother.” Byleth nods, “I understa…” She starts to say  
  
“No. Not because of mother.” Flayn shakes her head, “I know she would be fine with father remarrying and being happy as long as the person treated him well like she did.”  
  
“Then why are you afraid?” Byleth asks, wanting to assuage any fears she had about the idea of a wedding  
  
“I’m scared because… I’ve been his daughter for so long.” She says. Byleth tilts her head just a little bit, not quite understanding the connection between Flayn’s statement and her fears. “And when royals or nobles get married… suddenly they’re all expected to have children. I know my father loves me… but what if I’m not his only child anymore? Will he come to love me less when there’s a new baby? Or what if you have two kids? Suddenly I am just the daughter who belongs to the ‘other woman’ and he forgets I exist when he has to care for more than one child and the Kingdom…” Flayn starts to cry, “I don’t want to be forgotten, Professor… I don’t want to stop being loved.”  
  
“Flayn…” She says empathetically, before wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter and Flayn sobs into her, holding onto her tightly. “I know I’ve never talked with your father about kids… but I’m not opposed to the idea of them. However, I just want you to know, if we ever had another kid, you wouldn’t be any less loved than you are now. In fact, you might be even more loved.”  
  
“More loved?” She asks, wiping away her tears quickly  
  
“Yes, because your baby sibling will absolutely love you. You’re so sweet and caring, and protective, you’ll be the best oldest sister anyone could have, and you know what?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You could teach them all about the things Golden Deer taught you, and play pranks on your father together.”  
  
Flayn gasps, “I can do that?!”  
  
“You could, if we ever had children.”  
  
“You know… Mom. That doesn’t sound so bad, but you’re absolutely sure father won’t love me less?”  
  
“I’m positive. You’re his angel and he will never stop cherishing you.”  
  
“Okay.” She smiles gently and rests her head on Byleth’s chest, listening to the lack of a heartbeat her new mother had. “Something about the silence is so calming.”  
  
“I understand.” Byleth laughs and runs her fingers through Flayn’s hair like she’d seen Seteth do when he calmed her down  
  
“I should probably go find Father.”  
  
“What are you going to tell him?”  
  
“That I give him my blessing.” She smiles  
  
“Okay.” Byleth lets go of Flayn and Flayn starts to run off before going back to check  
  
“Do you need any help carrying the dirty dishes back to the dining hall Mother?”  
  
“No, I’m fine Flayn. Go talk to your father.”  
  
“Alright!” Flayn takes off again and runs to find her father. He was talking at the moment with the leaders of the officer’s academy and pokes his back. He gasps and groans, giving off his age as she pains his back.  
  
“Flayn… what is it? You ran off in such a rush… tha…”  
  
“Father. I give you my blessing to marry the Archbishop and have as many babies as you want to have with her.”  
  
“I…” Seteth’s face turns a bright red that no other student at Garreg Mach would ever see again, “I thank you Flayn for you blessing, however… You most certainly could have phrased that better, so I believe.” He dances around the idea of Flayn spilling the details of his sex life to his students. The students quietly snicker as he and Flayn talk quickly before she runs off.  
  
\---  
  
“What did you say to Flayn?” Seteth asks as he drapes his night robe over his shoulders, facing away from his now fiancée  
  
“I got to the real reason she was worried about our marriage.”  
  
“Which was?” He crawls into bed and kisses Byleth’s head  
  
“She was worried about if we had kids.”  
  
“So she was worried about the population boom?”  
  
“No.” She laughs at Seteth’s stubbornness, “She was afraid that if we had children together, we would love her less.”  
  
“I… I could never!” He practically jumps back out of the sheets, only for Byleth to hold him down and keep him in place  
  
“You’re acting like you didn’t hear this earlier.”  
  
“What do you mean?” He asks, absolutely speechless  
  
“I heard your footsteps approaching Flayn’s door while we were eating the fish gratin. And the subsequent cape flap when she said she was worried you wouldn’t love her anymore.”  
  
“Is my cape really that loud?” He frowns  
  
“Seteth, enemies hear it from the other side of a battlefield with good enough hearing.”  
  
“Well then. I am merely required to wear that as the advisor to the Archbishop.” He scoffs, trying to pretend he didn’t get caught  
  
“I love you.” She kisses her cheek  
  
“I love you too… While I’m worried about the way Flayn gave us her blessing, I’m happy you were able to console her and that… she’s okay with us.”  
  
“Of course, she’d be okay with us.” Byleth sighs in relief as she rolls onto her side and curls up into Seteth, “Guess we’ll tell her tomorrow…” She yawns  
  
“But… we told her today.” Seteth raises an eyebrow  
  
“About… the baby.” She smiles and falls asleep, finding it so easy in Seteth’s arms  
  
“The baby?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Flayn would have these concerns, you know after being Seteth's only daughter for so long, that it just made sense to write a story about both her fears and basically my love for Seteth. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
